El Anillo de Perla Tahitiana
by Rocker Lullaby
Summary: Cuando Annabeth y Percy regresaron del Tártaro, se dieron el uno al otro anillos de promesa. Sin embargo, no todos apoyan a un par de adolescentes que se comprometieron a la edad de diecisiete. / "Probaremos que se equivocan" / T por paranoia [Puede que se me haya escapado uno que otro inuendo ;)]


Si me sigues, probablemente te llegó un email hace diez minutos -y el fanfic estaba inglés. Bueno, este es el mismo y está en español así que -si no les importa leerlo, me harían un gran favor si lo hacen y _comentan_. Me encantan los comentarios, los adoro.

PD: Dentro de unos minutos subiré un collage en mi perfil para dar una idea sobre como se ve el anillo.

* * *

El anillo de promesa que Percy le dio a Annabeth tan pronto como regresaron a casa tenía una banda de oro rosa —del mismo color que el bronce celestial—, con una perla tahitiana en el centro.

Él le dijo a Annabeth que encontró la perla en el fondo del mar —cuando visitó a su padre, quien exigió su presencia cuando puso un pie en el Campamento Mestizo, por primera vez desde que la guerra con Gaya terminó—, y que el la escogió porque le recordaba a los ojos de Annabeth.

Pero mientras Annabeth admiraba el anillo bajo la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana de la oficina de la consejera escolar, ella notó que el brillo nacarado que obtenía lucía más como los ojos de Percy.

Eso solo hizo que ella amara el anillo aún más, lo que era algo difícil de hacer considerando cuando adoraba el anillo. Era estúpido. Ni siquiera era un anillo de compromiso —era un anillo de compromiso para hacer un compromiso. Pero era una promesa de que, si tenía algún control en ello, Percy y Annabeth construirían una vida juntos.

—Annabeth —llamó la consejera.

Annabeth levantó su mirada y la fijo en la mujer frene a ella, quien tenía una libreta en su regazo, con sus piernas cruzadas. Ella se estaba inclinando ligeramente hacia Annabeth y su mano estaba formando un puño alrededor de una pluma. Ella estaba molesta —había estado intentando llamar su atención.

Annabeth actuó como si no lo notara.

—Señora Robertson.

Su mano se apretó aún más alrededor de la pluma.

Para ser una consejera escolar, la señora Robertson no era muy paciente.

—Annabeth, has estado en la escuela por solo un mes. No te conocí antes, ya que no asistías a Goode, pero atravesaste el país para venir con Percy. Eso podría significar codependencia."

—Lo sé.

—Y sé que están comprometidos. —Mrs. Robertson continuó, esperando que Annabeth notara lo que estaba mal en esta situación.

Y Annabeth podía verlo. Desde afuera, las personas solo podían ver que eran demasiado cercanos, codependientes. Pero Annabeth creía que estaba justificado. Después de todo lo que sucedió, Percy había sido la única constante en su vida desde que entró a ella, y Annabeth había sido la roca de Percy en el mundo de la mitología. Pertenecían el uno al otro.

Pero su conexión no había sido explicada a los mortales.

—No estamos exactamente comprometidos —ponderó Annabeth—. Es más como un compromiso a comprometerse —ella intentó explicar.

—¿Pero no crees que van demasiado rápido? —presionó la señora Robertson.

Annabeth se encogió de hombros.

—No tenemos nada por lo que esperar. La vida es corta y esta podría ser nuestra única oportunidad. —Especialmente cuando eres un semidiós.

—¿Pero por qué comprometerse en una relación tan joven?

—No veo por qué no. No puedo imaginar a alguien más perfecto para mí que Percy.

—Conozco a Percy desde que comenzó en Goode High —dijo la señora Robertson en tono condescendiente—. Ustedes dos no podrían ser más distintos. ¿No deberías encontrar a alguien que encaje mejor con tu personalidad? Basando un matrimonio en que é les atractivo terminará en desastre.

Furia se alzó dentro de Annabeth, y reprimió la urgencia de gritarle a la mujer. Ella no sabía nada de Annabeth o de su vida, y no tenía ningún derecho a cuestionar sus decisiones. Pero sabía que una mujer de mente tan cerrada como la señora Robertson no cambiaría su manera de ver las cosas solo por un discurso que una adolescente le diera, y Annabeth no tenía el tiempo ni la voluntad para trabajar con ella.

—¿Por qué querría una versión masculina de mí? —preguntó Annabeth monótonamente—. Soy orgullosa y difícil de tratar. Soy asertiva y grosera. Yo no saldría conmigo.

La señora Robertson le dio una mirada de compasión y Annabeth consideró estrangularla por un segundo.

—¿Tienes miedo de no encontrar un compañero? Eres una hermosa señorita, Annabeth, eso no será un problema.

—Quiero a Percy, _amo_ a Percy —declaró, rechinando los dientes.

—Eres muy joven para casarte. Si fueras mi hija, jamás lo permitiría —insistió la señora Robertson.

_Qué bueno que no lo eres, ¿huh?_

—Si se amaran el uno al otro tanto como dicen que lo hacen, —continuó la señora Robertson— estarían dispuestos a esperar. Para asegurarse, hasta que sus cerebros estuvieran completamente formados una vez que tuvieran veintiuno.

Annabeth fulminó con la mirada a la señora Robertson.

—Los matrimonios se pueden romper —comenzó Annabeth, intentando no gritar directamente a la cara de la señora Robertson—. Como es así, el matrimonio no es una prueba de amor. Es, sin embargo, una apuesta. Una apuesta sobre lo que estás dispuesto hacer para prevenir separarse, para mantenerse juntos. Todo lo tuyo es suyo, y lo suyo es tuyo también. Codependencia no es la razón por la que quiero casarme con Percy. Matrimonio es una manera de legalmente clamarlo a él como mío, y a mí misma como suya.

—¿Por qué legalmente? ¿Por qué proclamarlo al mundo?

—Porque me impedirá sabotear mi propia relación con Percy —respondio Annabeth secamente, cansada del poco sutil modo de la mujer para intentar encontrar un fallo en el proceso de pensamiento de Annabeth para hacerla cambiar de opinión.

—Quieres atarlo a ti por matrimonio —declaró la señora Robertson.

La mano de Annabeth, en un puño, se posicionó en su mentón, su codo descansando en sus piernas cruzadas, y se inclinó hacia adelante.

—Señora Robertson —ella dijo suavemente—. No estoy intentando atarlo a mí. Intento atarme a mí misma a él.

Justo cuando las palabras dejaron su boca, el temporizador de cocina sonó en el escritorio de la señora Robertson, señalando el final de la sesión de Annabeth. Annabeth se levantó del sofá y comenzó a caminar a la salida.

—Hasta la próxima semana, señora Robertson —dijo sobre su hombro, al mismo tiempo que colgaba su mochila del hombro.

Tan pronto como Annabeth salió de la oficina de la señora Robertson, ella fue presionada contra la pared. Normalmente, eso hubiera ganado al respectivo chico un rodillazo a donde duele, pero Annabeth reconoció el aroma a océano instantáneamente, y recibió felizmente los labios salado de Percy con los suyos.

El beso no duró más de un minuto, pero dejó a Annabeth con problemas para retener la sonrisa que amenazaba con atravesar su cara y quebrarla.

Ella abrió sus ojos, encontrando los animados azul verdosos de los ojos de Percy.

Pero Annabeth se desanimó tan pronto como recordó su sesión con la señora Robertson y Percy frunció sus cejas, preocupado.

—Otra vez —adivinó.

Annabeth suprimió un gruñido, sus dedos trazando el anillo de promesa de Percy. Una simple banda de oro rosa, con grabados de olas en turquesa y otro de un búho en gris a un lado.

—Es solo que no entiendo lo que hace creer a las personas que tienen derecho a comentar en mis decisiones. Pueden quejarse todo lo que quieran, pero más vale que lo hagan en sus mentes. Es solo… Siento que lo señalan solo para decir «te lo dije» tan pronto como nos divorciemos. Y eso me enfurece tanto, porque no vamos a divorciamos. Ya vivimos juntos y hemos pasado por cosas mucho peores que la mayoría de las parejas, y~

Percy la cortó con un beso y Annabeth besó de regreso casi desesperadamente. Ella estaba completamente segura de que su relación sobreviviría cualquier cosa que los dioses, monstruos, titanes o gigantes pudieran usar en un intento de obstaculizarla —pero a ella le gustaría si las personas no asumieran, por el único hecho de que eran adolescentes, que su relación iba a fallar.

—Probaremos que están mal —prometió Percy, su aliento acariciando los labios de ella, ya que estaban a solo una pulgada de distancia.

Annabeth sonrió.

—Probaremos que están mal —repitió ella, justo antes de volver a besarlo.


End file.
